Cloudberry Creek
levels Orders for that don't spawn of a colour that doesn't spawn (unofficial) Fixed | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} Story The Reindeer is stuck in a pit of quicksand. Tiffi rescues her by using a green tube. New things *Candy Frog is covered by locked chocolate for the first time in level 1071. *4.5 colour levels (that is to say, levels that spawn 4 candy colours but require a 5th colour as part of a candy order) appear for the first time in level 1072. As such, it's officially the first level to require red candies on a board where they don't spawn *Level 1079 is unofficially the first level with wrapped candies of a colour that doesn't spawn (yellow), due to redesigning. Levels This is a somewhat hard episode. It contains four somewhat hard levels: , , and , and one very hard level: . The rest of the levels are rated somewhat easy and medium. As a result, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Siberian Sorbet. Gallery Story= EP73 Background.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1071 Reality.png|Level 1071 - |link=Level 1071 Level 1072 Reality buffed.png|Level 1072 - |link=Level 1072 Level 1073 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1073 - |link=Level 1073 Level 1074 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1074 - |link=Level 1074 Level 1075 Reality.png|Level 1075 - |link=Level 1075 Level 1076 Reality.png|Level 1076 - |link=Level 1076 Level 1077 Reality Buffed before.png|Level 1077 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1077 Level 1077 Reality Buffed after.png|Level 1077 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1077 Level 1078 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1078 - |link=Level 1078 Level 1079 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1079 - |link=Level 1079 Level 1080 Reality before.png|Level 1080 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1080 Level 1080 Reality after.png|Level 1080 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1080 Level 1081 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1081 - |link=Level 1081 Level 1082 Reality.png|Level 1082 - |link=Level 1082 Level 1083 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1083 - |link=Level 1083 Level 1084 Reality.png|Level 1084 - |link=Level 1084 Level 1085 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1085 - |link=Level 1085 |-| Champion title= Champion 73.png|Champion title|link=Reindeer Ranger Episode 73 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 73 completed (Mobile) |-| Icon= Cloudberrycreek.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the tenth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode (Flash only). *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus at the right of the tree. *The Kit-Kat bars in the episode background seem to resemble a sidewalk. *The episode pathway is inverted of the one in Caramel Clearing. In fact it has the pathway of it on mobile *The pathway of this episode and the previous episode is not connected, making it the third time for Reality episodes on the web version in which this episode and the episode before are not connected. The first is the link between Rainbow Runway and Butterscotch Boulders. The second episode is the link between Fudge Fjord and Caramel Clearing. *The pathway in web version is inverted in mobile. It also looks like the episode Crumbly Coast. In addition, both episodes starts with the letter C, and both colours are light blue. *This is the first episode to not have sugar keys or sugar chests since their debut in Boneyard Bonanza. *This episode has no moves levels, unlike the previous episode. *This episode continues the trend of episodes being released at the rate of one per week. *This is now the first episode to have the name of a fruit in its title. Cherry Chateau was renamed and Banana Bliss was removed along with the rest of Dreamworld. *There's no UFOs and chocolate spawners in this episode. *The mountains are very reminiscent of Marshmallow Mountains (without a cherry on top). Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Fruit-related episodes Category:Sole appearances